the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
Can We Trust Her?/transcript
Colour Key *Naty = Red *Maxi = Blue *Vilu = Pink *León = Green *Cami = Purple *Broduey = Orange *Ludmi = Forget Me Not Blue *Fede = Green Background *Fran = Yellow *Diego = Black Background *Gery = Pink Background *Pablo = Red Background *Marco = Yellow Background *Napo = Brown Background *Clemont = Blue Background *Other Characters = Purple Background -- This has nothing to do with my hatred for Felipe Note: Speaking to the camera is in italic, the rest of the writing is normal. Note: If it is two colours or a background that has the colour writing of another character, the are talking at the sane time. Script *Naty receives a text from Ludmila saying:" Lnkx, patmxoxk, Naty. Cnlm whd'm zxm hoxk xqvbmxw. Ehox, Ludmi!". Maxi sees the text and translates it. He looks angrily at Naty then walks off.* Maxi, where are you going? Somewhere without traitor girlfriends! What? You, you're traiting on me, by helping them. I'm not! I'm trying to find out what they're doing so I can protect you. I don't trust Naty very much because the girls have a tendency to lie and ignore us. I know she loves me and she could be trying to protect me, but I don't know. I still don't trust you. You never said you did! Yeah, well I hope you like being single. *Naty falls to the ground crying* (crying) I don't know why he did it to me. I got mad because he's never trusted me since me and Felipe......... happened. But I just don't know why he did it. I don't know why he wanted to hurt me. But if he wants it to be that way, I'm gonna come back, twice as hard. *Naty texts Francesca saying: Lh, patm wh rhn fx mh wh? Ehox, Naty!, and smirks. Francesca walks up to her.* You wanna know what to do? First, break up with Maxi. He's broken up with me. Then there's one less thing to do! Now, trick him into doing something against the studio rules so he gets kicked out. I'm working on Napo, Ludmi's doing Federico, Cami's doing Broduey, Vilu's doing León and Gery's....... not said anything since I got Clemont kicked out. Okay, thanks It's alright. When I tell Naty, I'm not sure she's completely trustworthy. She told me that Maxi broke up with her and she would probably do anything to get back together with him, even tell him about our plan. And we CAN'T trust her. *Camila and Violetta walk up to Francesca* Hi. Oh, hey What's wrong? Is it Marco and Diego? Are they fighting over you again? Right, that's it! No, I'm just scared about Naty. She's our spy, remember. Yeah, but Maxi's broken up with her. She might want to back together with him, you never know. I think Fran's just over thinking it, as per usual. I think Fran just needs to realize that Naty i a loyal girl and won't betray us, at least, I don't think she will I was listening to the girls' conversation and now I '''really' don't know whether to trust Naty or not. Plus, I got a text from her telling me to come to the Studio that night.'' *The camera turns around and shows Naty listening to the conversation. Naty and Maxi look at each other but Maxi looks away* ''When I heard that Francesca didn't trust me, I didn't know whether I wanted to hurt the boys or not. Then, me and Maxi looked at each other, but Maxi looked away. So, I decided not to hurt the boys and I sent them all a text to meet me at the studio. Category:Transcripts Category:The Crew Of Studio On Beat